


Übersprunghandlung

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Mord ist die beste Medizin, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Selten war er so erleichtert wie in dem Moment, als Boerne die Augen aufschlägt.>Post in meinem LJ





	Übersprunghandlung

**Author's Note:**

> 120-Minuten Challenge: „Was passiert, wenn ich hier draufdrücke?“  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft/Liebe, mild h/c  
> Handlung: missing scene / alternate canon zu „Mord ist die beste Medizin“  
> Länge: ~ 350 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 40 Minuten  
> A/N: Ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, die 1.000 Geschichte auf AO3 zu posten ;) Auch wenn ich jetzt nicht wirklich Zeit und Ruhe zum Schreiben hatte …

***

 

Selten war er so erleichtert wie in dem Moment, als Boerne die Augen aufschlägt. Und Boerne ist auch erleichtert, das merkt er ganz genau, auch wenn der andere schon gleich wieder einen dummen Witz machen muß. Und irgendwie ist er ja auch ganz froh darüber, denn auch wenn Boerne die Untersuchung jetzt hinter sich hat, das Ergebnis hat er ja noch nicht. Und sie wissen immer noch nicht, wie schlimm es ist. Und bei dem Gedanken ist die Erleichterung mit einem Schlag zunichte. Seine Hand rutscht über das Laken, aber er fängt sich in letzter Sekunde. Zieht die Hand wieder zurück, zurück von Boernes Hand, der würde ihn ja für vollkommen bekloppt halten. Und bevor Boerne das irgendwie kommentieren kann, rutscht er weiter zu dieser komischen Knopfleiste am Rand des Bettes.

„Was passiert eigentlich, wenn ich hier draufdrücke?“

„Thiel …“ Boerne sieht alarmiert aus. „Lassen Sie bloß Ihre Wurstfinger – Au!“

„Oh …“ Thiel drückt hastig auf den zweiten Knopf, den mit dem anderen Pfeil. „Das … ich wollte nicht -“

Das Oberteil des Bettes klappt schlagartig zurück und Boerne sackt mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen wieder nach hinten.

„Entschuldigung … ich dachte nicht …“

„Also an Ihren pflegerischen Qualitäten müssen wir noch arbeiten“, sagt Boerne, während sich seine Gesichtszüge langsam wieder entspannen und Thiel versucht, die Bettdecke wieder geradezuziehen und Boerne wieder richtig zuzudecken. Und jetzt hat er doch die Kontrolle über seine Hände verloren, und Boerne kommentiert das nicht einmal. So weit ist es schon gekommen. Und während Thiel sich immer noch entschuldigt und Boerne sagt, daß es ihm wirklich gut geht, denkt er, daß sie beide ganz schöne Feiglinge sind.

Aber vielleicht ist es ja auch nicht wichtig, worüber sie reden. Vielleicht ist es nur wichtig, daß Boerne weiß, daß es ihm leid tut. Und daß Thiel hört, daß alles wieder gut ist. Auch wenn es das natürlich ganz und gar nicht ist.

Am Ende ist es Boernes Hand, die seine festhält.

„Bevor Sie das nächste Mal einfach auf irgendwas drücken“, sagt Boerne.

Thiel schnaubt. Aber er zieht seine Hand nicht weg.

 

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ich glaube nicht, daß sich Krankenhausbetten wirklich so verhalten. Künstlerische Freiheit und so …


End file.
